


Shed Your Woes

by Anndalchahal



Category: Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: David Cameron's Shed, Drabble, M/M, Post-election 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 10:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11205936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anndalchahal/pseuds/Anndalchahal





	Shed Your Woes

As he walked the streets of Kensington, he remembered the pain of the night before.

“Jared O’Mara. Twenty-one thousand, eight hundred and eighty one.”

It had been two years since he had left, two years since he’d felt complete – without being his deputy, and now without his seat.

Nick slipped through the garden gate, approaching the shed door. He knocked.

Dave opened the door to see his former deputy and smiled. “I’ve been expecting you.”

Wordlessly, Nick entered, taking up his seat again - at his right hand.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Dave asked.

“No. I really don’t.”


End file.
